Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a wiring board, a method for manufacturing a wiring board, and an electronic device.
Related Art
Wiring boards to be mounted with heat-generating electronic components such as a light emitting device have been known. In such wiring boards, a wiring layer is formed on a heat dissipation plate with a heat-conductive adhesive layer being interposed therebetween. An electronic component is mounted on the wiring layer. Heat generated by the electronic component is transmitted to the heat dissipation plate by the wiring layer and the heat-conductive adhesive layer, for dissipation.